Richard Ormsby
Name: Richard Ormsby Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Rap, hiking, woodworking, joking, parties, hanging out with friends Appearance: At five foot ten and one hundred and eighty-seven pounds, a good portion of which is muscle, Richard cuts an imposing figure. He has dark brown hair, which he wears at medium length and keeps well-combed. His eyes are pale blue. Richard tends to squint, the result of being very mildly nearsighted. This visual impairment is minor enough that it does not merit corrective action, and Richard prefers the minor inconvenience to wearing glasses or contact lenses. Richard's face is fairly wide and flat, with a big nose, thick lips, and a strong jaw line. He takes great pains to wash and exfoliate his skin, to avoid the acne outbreaks common in his family. Richard stands straight, and tends to be overly physical when it comes to expressing affection, or any other feeling, really. Richard moves slowly but steadily, never seeming particularly hurried. Richard wears primarily casual clothing, favoring jeans and t-shirts, ideally ones in solid colors. He occasionally will dress up a little, adding a button-down shirt (untucked). Richard always wears steel-toed hiking boots, ostensibly to protect his feet on his walk to school. Biography: Richard was born in Alderbrook, and has lived there his entire life, along with his parents and his older sister. As a child, Richard displayed very high energy, always running around and playing little kid sports. He was friendly and extroverted, always laughing and smiling. He was also very quick to make jokes, in the way small children do, often at each other's expense. Richard was good at this, though he never went so far as to seriously hurt anyone's feelings. As time went on, though, and he entered first elementary and then middle school, things changed. More and more, Richard found himself on the receiving end of taunts and jabs, usually related to his name. His last name sounded fairly silly, and, once someone learned that "Dick" was an acceptable nickname for people named Richard, he had no refuge, particularly as he was always one of the shorter members of his year. He responded, not by telling on the people who tormented him or hiding from them, but by returning their scorn with ever-increasing vitriol. Richard didn't limit his nastiness to them, though, also seeking to divert attention to other, weaker kids by making them communal targets. This was overall more effective, and by the second half of seventh grade, Richard was firmly ensconced as a bully. The years since then have done little to tame Richard's disposition and reputation. He has several suspensions for fighting and harassment under his belt, and a plentiful group of students with a serious axe to grind against him. That all suits him just fine; as long as he keeps up his reputation, he at least isn't a target himself, and he has filled out to the point that he is no longer small or easy to push around. His friends tend to be like-minded individuals, or those who admire them and are too cowardly to stand up to their poor behaviors. When it comes to actual bad behaviors, Richard prefers to avoid escalating things to the physical, as he has been hurt, suspended, or both nearly every time he has gotten in a fight, and has landed himself in the school councilor's office several times, where he had to work hard to convince the councilor that he did not suffer from anger management issues. Outside of school, most of Richard's preferred activities tend towards the solitary. He enjoys taking hikes, using them to release nervous energy. He has quit all of the sports of his childhood, disgusted with the state of Alderbrook's athletics program and not particularly interested in losing every game. Richard also greatly enjoys rap music, the angrier the better, viewing it as a good emotional outlet and a form of artistic expression that is actually comprehensible. He also holds a soft spot for impressionist paintings, a few posters of which he has hanging on his walls, though he does not advertise this fact around school or spend a notable amount of time contemplating art. Another hobby of Richard's is woodworking. He has taken shop class throughout his time at high school, and dabbles some in his free time. He has real talent for it, and has given handmade gifts to relatives for the past few years. With his family, Richard is charming and polite, never exposing his unpleasant side to the people he cares most about. His older sister adores him, and regales him constantly with tales of her time at college. Both of his parents, while exasperated by his misdeeds, are content to overlook them as long as he can come up with plausible excuses and keep any fallout to a minimum. When they do discipline him, usually through grounding, Richard expresses genuine remorse; he doesn't want to cause his parents trouble, and would really rather not get into altercations, however, he views his methods as preferable to the problems of his earlier childhood. While many of his pursuits are solitary, Richard is an extrovert at heart, and it is rare that he goes more than a few days without spending time with friends and/or at a party. Alderbrook being the small town it is, he often has to go to other nearby towns, and he has several friends in them. He has casually dated a few girls, some local and some not, but has never had a real lasting or serious relationship. Grade-wise, Richard is of average ability outside of shop class, veering towards the higher end of average in math and science and the lower in literature and history. Teachers who are unfamiliar with his reputation with the other students tend to view him decently well. He does quite well in gym class, though the coaches are not always pleased by his overly aggressive attitude. Richard hopes to go into woodworking in a more professional manner after high school, perhaps creating furniture for a living. He sees college as a waste of time and money, given that his interests do not lie in academic fields. Advantages: Richard is tough, in good shape, and has been in fights before. Given his actions in school, he already has a bit of a reputation as someone to watch out for. Disadvantages: Richard has a lot of enemies. He's picked on plenty of people, who may not appreciate his actions, and the friends he does have are all other people who could end up being dangerous. With the school social upset, they may also not be very trustworthy. He is mildly visually impaired, which, while no problem in a fistfight, could present serious challenges when it comes to aiming a ranged weapon. Finally, Richard falls back on aggression as a form of defense, something which may very well end poorly for him in the context of the program. Designated Number: Male Student #11 ---- Designated Weapon: Cowbell Conclusion: Haha, you gotta have more cowbell baby. This big tough bully should persevere regardless. I sense an end-gamer if he can get over the cowbell and find himself a gun. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Delilah Rivers Collected Weapons: '''Cowbell (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Richard, in chronological order *Go with the Flow *Water Under the Bridge Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Richard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters